


Inscrutable Fascination

by frozenCinders



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: CSRverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Lenny can ask him about it all he wants; in truth, Lepi doesn't know why he does it. It's infuriating how fascinated he is with watching Lenny sleep.
Relationships: Lepi/Borbo | Lenore Thaddeus
Kudos: 4





	Inscrutable Fascination

Lenny likes plants that are tough to kill-- hardy ones that'll survive even when they inevitably slip his mind for a day or two... or three. He's on another flower kick, trying to take care of a decently sized garden outside. It's actually rather small as far as square footage goes, yet it's enough that Lenny can tell his patience with them will expire sooner than later. The poor things will be abandoned very soon, left to hope for rain when their caretaker can no longer be bothered to fashion some for them.

His ideal would be to have a grand garden like one would expect to see at a royal palace. Unfortunately, though he used to have lackeys aplenty back in the day, Lenny is all alone now, barely able to bring himself to take care of a few meager little flowerbeds. They're very pretty, though.

Bringing them to his home only to sign them up to die reminds him of his old job. Though, in this case, his negligence is causing slow, withering death rather than letting souls go uncollected. It was a busy little racket that someone as fickle as Lenny could never have been expected to keep up for long.

Dear Life sees that as another thing to hate him for, funnily enough.

Lenny wastes a lot of time staring at the flowers. They've always brought him some small amount of peace-- a beauty he can actually see. Very unlike the supposed beauty he's always been told is present in the rest of the world, and in people. He perceives only flaws that grate on the nerves, and there's a certain pathetic air about most things he sees that just leaves him feeling... tired. But brightly colored plants are much easier to look at than souls.

He trains his eyes on them until he can barely keep them open. It's already gotten dark out, and the flowers' colors are much less vivid as the sun sets. Idly, Lenny reaches a hand out and gently brushes the back of his finger against a flower petal. It's soft, with an odd texture that he never finds anywhere else. The simple touch fills him with thoughts of closing his hand around the flower and crushing it. He can almost feel the moisture inside of it leaking out onto his skin, cool and sticky.

He pulls his hand away before that can happen. For a moment, he's unsure which is the truth, but the flowers are all still alive. Weary, he leans his head back in his chair and switches to staring at the stars instead. They've never impressed him. Maybe they can bore him to sleep.

Evidently, they can, as Lenny wakes up four hours later to the unexpectedly loud chirp of crickets. The second he moves, he regrets the position he fell asleep in. With a deep sigh, Lenny slowly stands up and stretches before finally making his way to bed.

He's imagining things again, for some reason. It feels like there's a presence in his room, and he expects to feel something in his bed, but it's empty as always and the feeling disappears as soon as he's confirmed that. Maybe he's just too tired to care.

When he next wakes, he feels like he's being watched again. He keeps his eyes closed, still groggy.

"Well, let's see," he mumbles aloud, voice addled with sleep, "who could possibly be in my room with me? Let's go down the list..."

There's a sound in his room that's too real to be his imagination.

"Lepi... oh look, the list has already ended."

"Ha, ha, ha," Lepi deadpans. The confirmation that he's actually there startles Lenny for some reason, despite him just having stated that fact.

"And to what do I owe this prolonged visit, dear Life?"

There's a brief pause before Lepi's voice echoes in his head again.

"So you noticed me last night. I thought when you got up that you would acknowledge me, but you went right back to sleep."

Lenny sits up and looks at Lepi.

"If you had something important for me, you could've just woken me up, you know. I would expect one as generally inconsiderate as you to know this without being told!"

"Inconsiderate, am I? I suppose next time I should make sure you can't sleep," Lepi is quick to fire back.

"What is it, anyway? What's so pressing that you..." A small realization that can't possibly be true sets in. "You weren't watching me sleep that whole time, were you?"

"Ah, I see you think I'm as much of a bumbling idiot as you are."

"Hmmm... sounds like you're deflecting!"

"Tell me why in my own name I should feel the need to _watch you sleep?_ "

"Looking for a genuine answer, aren't you?" It's endearing how out of touch with his own feelings Lepi can be. "Did you even come up with an excuse? Got anything real important to tell me before you run away?"

"Perhaps all this time I was trying to find the words to express exactly how much I detest you."

"Ah, then you admit you were here for a while!"

"I thought we'd already established that."

"Yes, but then you wanted to fuss when I called you out on it."

Lepi brings his hands to his temples, presumably nursing a fresh headache.

"Wanna give me a reason why you're here, Life?" Lenny prompts again. "Anything'll do. I'll even take a shitty excuse like "oops, wrong file! I somehow didn't realize where I was and then decided to stay for an indeterminate amount of hours, presumably staring at my alleged nemesis whom I secretly love dearly the entire time!""

"I am under obligation to explain myself to you," is Lepi's answer.

Of course. Lenny shouldn't expect much else from him.

"Hm, no argument against the secretly loving me accusation?"

"Don't take this as a victory, fool. I've simply wasted enough time on you."

"Well, the next time you decide to come observe me in my sleep, the very least you could do is come cuddle me!"

With a narrow glare, Lepi picks up the nearest item and throws it at Lenny. The book's spine hits him in the chest and it falls open onto his lap. The pages could get damaged like that and the urge to check on them nags him, but Lenny doesn't avert his eyes from Lepi until he's gone.


End file.
